


[鼓罗]仨人行

by laskyy47



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laskyy47/pseuds/laskyy47
Summary: 旧档。当年新歌出来以后写的。蝴蝶提及。在酒吧找茬结果却吻在一起的事。
Relationships: 鼓鼓/罗志祥





	[鼓罗]仨人行

鼓鼓又喝下一杯威士忌，远处的人影就又模糊了一分，罗志祥在那边摆弄打碟机的几下，很容易就让鼓鼓想到这双手触碰在女人胴体上的样子。

口中爆出些含糊的喝骂，鼓鼓摇摇晃晃站了起来，又摇摇晃晃走到DJ区，重金属舞曲震得他耳膜生疼，他的手指在罗志祥眼前敲了敲，“你得停下。”

于是那张脸就抬了起来，鼻梁高挺，剑眉星目。很好看，但他的嘴唇似乎赋予了这份好看其他的含义。

这份含义让他忽然有些不知所措。

音乐还在继续，罗志祥挑了挑眉，摘下耳机，又低头，摘下自己那金丝边的眼镜，于是刚才那被掩饰得很好的凌厉眼神，在舞池凌乱的彩光下可怕得鲜明。

“你找我？”低低的哑哑的声音，性感得像是放纵了一夜的效果。

鼓鼓的心于是鼓动了一下，憋在心底石沉大海的话，忽然随着酒精冲了出来。

“你得离开她！”

“她？”

这显然是个模糊的代词，罗志祥偏头想了下，嘴角忽然

勾了起来，那弯曲的弧度狠狠勾在鼓鼓心脏上，在他看来，这是个幸福的，讽刺的，却也充满魅力的恶劣笑容。

“是，她！”酒精又开始乱冲，鼓鼓胸膛鼓着气，一连串质问起来，“她，简小姐！我追了她那么久，可是每次，每一次，为什么她总是出现在你出现的地方？”

一个陷于无聊爱情的醉鬼。罗志祥忽然就蔫蔫了起来，假模假式打了个哈欠，“可能是因为没人忘得了哥的魅力吧。”

“我不信！”似乎是觉得这三个字没什么力度，鼓鼓又马上接上，“我不服！”

罗志祥望着眼前这位…这位仿佛想和他来场中世纪决斗的小骑士，忽然就来了些兴味，“我们到那边去。”他转过身，用下巴点了点远处角落的柱子，回头挑衅地笑了笑，迈步向前。

鼓鼓于是就跟在他后面走，前面的人插着兜，一下也没扭头看他，也没再笑，显得自己像是只可怜的落水狗，且还是醉醺醺的那种，**，鼓鼓忍不住又骂了句脏。

这是一处足够昏暗的角落，鼓鼓心定了点，看不清罗志祥的脸让他的压力小了不少，但马上又有更大的压力压上他的唇，是谁？！鼓鼓瞪大眼睛，是罗志祥！他的眼睛在笑，是在笑话他，笑话他的不堪一击！

他感到自己的嘴唇被吮吸着，他想反击，见鬼，他的第一反应居然不是推开…反击也没有成功，他的舌头伸过去，碰到的只是罗志祥紧紧扣死的牙关。

而罗志祥接吻的技术真是该死的好，只用到两片嘴唇——他的牙实在扣得太紧了——就让他膨胀到爆炸，他甚至连人什么时候离开都没有察觉。

等他在一片五光十色里找见方向，对面的人已经挂上胜利的笑，右手还一掂一掂的，掂的正是自己的钱包。

“服不服？”那人整张脸上都是孩子气的挑衅，看他下巴上扬的程度，一定是觉得自己赢了。

这还是鼓鼓第一次见到罗志祥笑出大白牙，在刚才激烈的对决里让他印象深刻的东西，他赢了吗？不，不是……

他欺近一步，努力把这个和他身高仿佛的人圈在怀里，趁他还没来得及反应，轻轻吻了他一下。

那吻真的是太轻微，又太忽然，忽然到罗志祥还以为打了个微不足道的盹，脸上全是刚刚有了意识的迷茫；他是该迷茫，主导权已经不在这个永恒的世界之王手里了。

鼓鼓又亲上去了，这次他找到机会，一举入侵了口腔；可是罗志祥也找回了意识，已经在挣扎，虽然挣扎过程中他发现这位失意的酒鬼比他想象中还有把子力气，但他还是成功挣脱了。

鼓鼓愣愣看着刚才把他狠狠推开的人，嘴唇已经足够鲜艳欲滴了，但他那假装胜利者的表情，让这份美丽盛开得更甚。

鼓鼓终于笑了，这晚他终于感到了衷心的愉快，“你看，”他晃晃自己手里的钱包，“我也没输。”

罗志祥显然心情不是很好，他还没从自己被反将一军的打击中恢复，闻言淡淡扫了一眼对面的人，浅棕色打理好的头发，亮亮的眼睛，也不知道哪里来的小狼狗。

“简小姐，”他咳了一声，“在这里工作，我是这里的老板。”

“老板好。”那人也不知道酒醒了没，忽然拉起他的手，罗志祥吓了一跳，抽了两下也没抽走。

鼓鼓闭上眼睛，弯腰吻了吻掌心里足够好看的手指，鼻尖嗅到淡淡的香水味，是刚才没太在意的味道。

“我会教你DJ…我是更好的DJ。”

但那人已经慌慌张张把手抽走了，却又装作习以为常。

“够胆你就再来。”

真是太喜欢虚张声势了，鼓鼓自信仿佛又多了一点，他最后看了看这位老板，充满希望地走了。

远处的舞池里有个人在渐渐往外走，也许只是跳累了，但罗志祥注意到了这点细微的变化。于是他没再关注今晚的小插曲，而是冲着那边的骄傲的人影，狠狠地压下了自己的大拇指。


End file.
